


Primera noche

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2018 [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Isak comienza a estudiar en el NTNU, así que Even y él tienen que continuar su vida en común en un nuevo lugar.





	Primera noche

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WriterNonsense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/gifts).



> Habitualmente en Navidad participaba en el calendario de adviento de una comunidad del LJ, como echo de menos escribir, he obligado a mi musa a escribir algo para estas fechas, aunque sean cosas cortitas.  
> WriterNonsense me pidió algo con Luna sobre Skam.

Se estremece cuando el frío golpea su cuerpo desnudo. Coge una de las mantas y se envuelve con ella, intentado hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a Isak, que permanece plácidamente dormido. Even se asegura de que el edredón envuelve a su novio por completo y se detiene unos segundos a los pies de la cama a observar su bello y calmado rostro antes de salir de la habitación.

Es su primera noche en el nuevo apartamento, su segundo hogar con el amor de su vida, y todo le resulta un poco extraño aún. Echa de menos el pequeño piso en el que han vivido los últimos meses porque han sido los mejores de su vida, pero se le escapa la sonrisa al ver Trondheim desde la ventana de su salón y recordar por qué están ahí.

Se sienta junto en la ventana, encogiendo las piernas para poder taparse con la manta y juega con un porro entre sus dedos, pero sin llegar a encenderlo porque le prometió a Isak que dejaría de fumar maría y porque sabe que en cuanto la huela, su novio se despertará y no quiere perturbar su sueño.

La luz de la luna en un cielo despejado le permite observar su nueva ciudad y los picos de las torres del edificio principal de la NTNU. Isak tendrá que trabajar duro para cumplir las expectativas, pero sabe que su novio podrá hacerlo porque es inteligente y trabajador y le tendrá a él para ayudarle en todo lo que pueda. Aunque, para ser sinceros, las ciencias no son su especialidad.

Está tan absorto observando su nuevo hogar que se sobresalta cuando siente una cálida mano contra su cuello.

\- ¿Estás bien? –la voz de Isak suena ronca por el sueño y Even no puede evitar sonreír con cariño antes incluso de levantar la cabeza para mirarle.

\- No podía dormir y no quería despertarte.

Isak, envuelto en el edredón, todo pelo revuelto y ojos hinchados, le mira con el ceño fruncido, así que Even se aventura a sacar el brazo de su abrigo y rodea la cintura de su novio para atraerlo hasta su cuerpo.

\- Estoy bien.

Sin importarle el frío, Isak abre los brazos para rodear su cuello con ellos, dejando su cuerpo desnudo al descubierto y provocando un escalofrío de deseo en Even, que no duda en rodearle con la manta mientras levanta el rostro hasta que ambas frentes descansan la una contra la otra.

\- Siento haberte despertado –susurra, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de las cosquillas que los rizos de su novio le producen.

\- Te echaba de menos –adora cuando Isak usa ese tono de voz, suave y pausado.

\- Vuelve a la cama o cogerás frío.

\- No sin ti.

Se separa unos centímetros de su novio para poder mirarle a los ojos. No hay ni rastro del ceño fruncido, pero puede ver en sus ojos ese brillo travieso que tanto le gusta.

\- No creo que pueda dormir, Isak, así que…

No llega a terminar la frase porque antes de que lo haga, Isak se separa de su abrazo y comienza a caminar en dirección al dormitorio. Cuando está en la puerta, su novio se gira para mirarle por encima del hombro y deja caer el edredón.

\- No he dicho nada de dormir, Even.

Antes de que Isak llegue a la cama, se ha levantado, ha recogido el edredón del suelo y ha alcanzado a su novio para atrapar sus labios entre los suyos.

Definitivamente, a Even va a gustarle Trondheim.


End file.
